Always Return
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: Reph returns home after a 3 year appsense,but Leo notices a change in his hot headed brother...Warning: *Big Fluff* Rated T just to be safe REVIEW


_**Hi everybody, I'm back. lol. Been lacking inspiration lately but hopefully this will make up for that. Right down to business**_

_**Unfortunately I do not own the TMNT but if I did that would be awesome. But I don't so yeah**_

_**But on the bright side please R and R and all flames will be fed to an irritated and angry Raphael. Anyway enjoy the story.**_

As the plane touched down on the runway and finally came to a stop, a shadowy figure made his way out of the luggage compartment and made his way to the nearest manhole cover. Once he slid it back in place he started making his way back home but first he had to make a stop. It took him an hour to reach his destination. He sat on the fire escape. Through the window came the sound of snoring. He smirked and opened the window. Once he was inside he made his way over to the sleeping figure spread out over the couch. It was Casey.

''Been gone three years an' the bonehead ain't changed one bit. Figures. Yo shell fer brains wake up.''

Nothing. Casey kept on snoring. Raph then got an idea. He smiled evilly.

''Casey yer late fer ya date with April. She' already on 'er way''

Three, two, one...

''WHAT? No, no, no I can't be late. I thought it was tomorrow.''

He checked the clock on the wall. It was only 6:30 pm. Casey turned to give whoever had woken him up a piece of his mind, expecting it to be Mikey as the young turtle was known for pulling this kind of stunt. He turned on the lights to get a better look at the prankster. But when he saw the figure he couldn't believe his eyes.

''Raph?'' In front of him stood his best friend and 'brother'. Raph smirked

''Who were ya expectin' the tooth fairy?'' What came next was a shock for the hot headed turtle. Casey grabbed Raph in a great big bear hug. Raph hadn't realised that Casey was crying until he felt hot tears against his skin. He returned the great man's hug. Finally Casey let go and then took a good long look at his best friend. Now that he was in the light Casey could get a clear look at him. Casey could now see that his friend wore a worn down looking leather coat. It ended at his shins. The sleeves were long, hiding his arms. Casey looked at Raph with sympathy and curiosity.

Raph met Casey's gaze.

'' What ya lookin at Case? '' Casey sighed.

'' What happened to ya out there Raph?''. Raph sighed and took off his coat. Now Casey could get a good look at him. He was covered in scars and his upper arm was still bandaged good and tight. He still had his faithful pair of Sais tucked in his belt around his waist and he still had both knee and arm pads. What had changed was the turtles face. His left eye had a scar running across it and on the other side of his face, from his cheek across his nose, he had another scare that ran and met up with the one over his eye - making a cross like pattern. But that wasn't the biggest change. The biggest changes were his eyes.

Even though they still burnt with anger, passion and spirit there was something different about them. Casey couldn't put his finger on it. Casey then noticed that Raph wasn't wearing his mask, but he didn't want to push his friend any further. He needed to break the tension and he had the perfect way to do it.

''Enough with this sappy reunion let's get some drinks goin'. It's time to celebrate. WOOHOO!'' Raph shook his head as Casey headed into the kitchen to grab some beers.

''Case ya never change.'' In Raph's mind this was a good thing.

_**The first thing I did when that plane finally landed was kiss the ground  
>The next thing I did was to go find my friends down at the old hangout<br>Drank some beer and talked a lot about old times  
>But when the booze finally hit Billy Joe Grimes<br>He said I don't know what it is, but you seem different to me**_

_****_He and Casey spent hours talking and reminiscing. When Raph looked at the clock it was already 21:45 pm. It was time to leave. He put his unfinished beer on the table, put his coat back on and made his way to the window. He was about leave when he felt Casey's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his friend and he saw the seriousness as well as curiosity in his friend's eyes.

''Raph ya seem different. Changed. I noticed it last night. What happened to ya?'' Raph stared into space for a couple of seconds then he answered Casey's question.

''I just got back from 'n war Case. Sorry if I ain't the same as before but war does that ta ya.'' Raph turned his gaze away. Casey smirked.

''One last thing Raph.''

'' Yeah? What?''

''Welcome back'' Raph smiled secretly to himself.

''Glad to be back.'' And with that he disappeared out of the window.

_**I said I just came back from a place where they hated me  
>and everything I stand for<strong>_

_**A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore  
>If I'm not exactly the same good old boy that you ran around with before<br>I just came back from a war  
><strong>_Raph took to the rooftops. He knew they would be out on patrol now. He smirked.

*Wonder how they've changed.* He came to a holt and stood at the edge of the building. He was standing on the roof of the old warehouse that housed the Battle Shell. Using ninja stealth he made his way to the garage door and slid it open. Once opened, he slid it shut as quietly as possible. His senses were suddenly assaulted by the smell of motor oil and car fumes. Raph sighed happily. It was good to be back. Turning around he saw the Battle Shell. He could tell Donnie had spent a lot of effort and time upgrading it. Typical Don. Leaving the Battle Shell, Raph made his way over to the elevator. Pulling the lever he descended into the lair.

Donatello, Leonardo and Master Splinter were busy setting the table for dinner. The silence was heavy. Master Splinter took his place at the head of the table while Leo and Don took their places beside him.

''Pizza's served''

Mikey then served up the pizza. Placing it in the centre of the table everybody grabbed a slice. It was Mikeys night to choose the pizza, but unlike every other night tonight he had chosen Hawaiian instead of Pepperoni. Don and Leo were almost finished their first slices. Mikey was about to take his first bite, when suddenly out of nowhere, a sai flew passed his face and pinned itself in one of the cupboards. When everyone turned to look, Mikey's pizza was pinned by the sai. Master Splinter got up from his seat and pulled the Sai out of the cupboard to inspect it. Inspecting the blades first he could see they had recently been sharpened, moving down to the hilt he could see it was quite old and worn. Especially the fabric. It was difficult to make out the colour but it seemed that once upon a lifetime ago it had been a deep blood red. Now it was reduced to a mere pale red. While he inspected the remaining fabric Master Splinter's sharp eye court something on the very tip of the hilt. Turning the Sai upside down, he could just vaguely make out an initial. He then realised who the Sai belonged to. Tears made their way to eyes. He turned to look at his sons and saw that they were all looking at him with curiosity.

''Mikey yer shell fer brains, ya know I always get the last slice of pizza - no matter what.'' The turtles and Master Splinter turned to see where the voice had come from. There stood Raph. He was leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest and his trade mark smirk across his face. Immediately Don and Mikey and rushed over to him and tackled him to the ground in one big group hug. Master Splinter and Leo followed after them. Getting up from the floor, Raph got Mikey in a head lock and gave him a noogie , then he grabbed Don and pulled him into a hug. Don returned the jester.

''Raph''

Raph let go of Don and turned to face his older brother. The two stood facing each other. Don and Mikey looked at each other, then back to their older brothers.

'' I...um .. I just wanted to-''.

Leo never got to finish his sentence. Raph had grabbed his older brother into a giant bear hug. Leo was stunned. He had never seen Raph display this much emotion, not even when they were kids. He then felt hot tears against his cheek. Raph was crying! Raphael, the hothead and rebel of the Hamato family. That was enough for the eldest brother. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother, his best friend and let the tears fall.

'' You idiot. Now you've made me start.''

'' Likewise ya hypocrite '' Raph pulled back and looked at Leo.

'' Ya haven't changed a bit.'' Leo just smiled. It was good to have Raph back. Raph then turned to face his father. The old rat smiled at his son.

'' Welcome home my son. '' Raph smiled.

'' It's good to be back Master Splinter'' Raph gently but firmly wrapped his arms around his father.

'' Welcome home Raphael.''

'' Thanks Master Splinter.'' Master Splinter let go of Raphael and headed back to the dinner table. Mikey, Don and Leo followed after him. As Raph joined his family he could only hope that things would stay like this. That they would be able to hold the front lines without him and that things at home would remain unaffected by the brutality that is war. That they would remain free.

_**The very next morning I took a walk through the neighbourhood  
>I thought it's been so long since I've been in a place where everything is good<br>People laughing and children were playing  
>And as I watched them found myself praying<br>Lord keep them safe here at home in the land of the free**_

After dinner the family sat down in the lounge. Raph was entertained by Mikey's stories on how they out smarted the Shredder time after time and how they had all, but Master Splinter, entered the Battle Nexus Championship Tournament and how Don ended up getting his shell waxed by Leo. Leo had to then face his friend Usagi in the following round. It had been an intense battle but in the end it was Leo who came out victorious. He and Mikey then had to battle it out for the title. At first they had each been hesitant to fight one another but after a quick word from Master Splinter they both fought. Mikey would have won, however, the battle had been long and intense and both were spent, but it was Leo's determination that lead him to victory in the end, making Leo the new Champion of the Battle Nexus Championship Tournament. Raph had tears streaming down his eyes from laughing.

''Man I wish I could've seen ya face Mikey, when Leo whipped ya.''

Everyone else laughed including Mikey.

'' What 'bout you Raph? I mean how you have been since you left?'' Leo looked at Leo and then silence filled the room. All eyes were on Raph. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He had been hoping to avoid the subject altogether. He looked at each member of his family. He had no choice. Standing up he removed his coat and let it fall to his feet. Raph sighed when he heard the gasps from his family. He wasn't ashamed of the way he looked, not at all. In fact, at one point he had been proud of the battle scars he carried, they were like trophies, reminders of the successes he had, but as time went on he discovered that each scar bore a reminder. Like the one on his right hand; he had got that after battling an enemy soldier. When the battle was over he was relieved but then he found out that one of his friends, Cain, had not made it out alive. And with that wound the memory of loosing Cain settled in his mind. When Raph opened his eyes he could see the concern, sadness and sympathy in each of their eyes. He smiled.

''Don't worry 'bout it. Ya get use to it and anyway it's normal. Plus it was bound to happen sooner or later so yeah.'' Suddenly Raph felt a pair of arms embrace him, then another and another. When he opened his eyes Raph saw that Leo, Don, Mikey and Master Splinter were hugging him.

''It is alright now my son. You don't have to fight anymore, you're safe and nothing will happen while we are here.'' With his Master Splinter's words echoing in his ears, Raph let it all out. He didn't care what anybody thought at that point. And there, with his brothers and sensei as witnesses, he let go of the burden that he'd been carrying for the last two and a half years.

After a while the sobs slowly faded into steady breathing. The rest of the family gradually let go of him as to not wake him. Leo picked Raph up bridal style. Raph's head fitted into the crook of Leo's neck while his right hand rested on his own stomach. Before Leo took him to bed Master Splinter kissed Raph on the head.

''Sleep well Raphael and welcome home.'' He said goodnight to Leo and then made his way over to his own room. Don and Mikey were just finishing putting clean blankets, pillows and bed sheets on when Leo bought Raph in. Saying their goodnights the two left to retire to their own rooms. Leo pulled back the covers and lay Raph down gently. He pulled the covers up to Raph's chest and then lay his head against the pillow. Raph didn't even stir. Leo treasured moments like this where his little brother was at peace. When Raph slept it was like he was a kid again. All the worries of the day disappeared and a peaceful expression covered his face. Leo smirked.

'' Night Raph, glad you're home safe.'' He was about to leave when he heard a small whisper.

'' Night Leo.'' Leo smiled and closed the door behind him.

_Blood. Lots of blood. It was all over his hands, he couldn't stop the bleeding. It was too much. He looked down into Cain's eyes. They were glazed over. He applied more pressure, but it didn't help. He then felt Cain's hand on his. _

'' _It's alright my friend. I'm glad to have gone this way.'' He looked down at his friend. A sad smile covered his face._

''_Don't ya dare give up on me ya hear. I'll be damned if I let ya die here Cain.'' He could feel hot tears threatening to fall. Damnit. Why couldn't he be stronger? When he looked back at Cain he saw his friend fade away. And in those few remaining seconds of his life Cain spoke his final words._

''_Goodbye my friend.'' Raph couldn't bear it. Raph picked Cain's body up and held onto it. And then he realised his friend was gone._

Raphael shot up with a jolt. He looked around him and down to his hands. There was no blood.

''Just a dream, just another dream.'' He sighed with relief. Raph then realised he was still home. Man he had missed his old room. Getting up he made his bed and went to see if anyone else was awake. Standing outside his door he could hear Mikey's snores coming through the walls, Don's lab was empty so he figured the he must still be sleeping and he knew Master Splinter was still sleeping. However, the dojo lights were on downstairs still. Having nothing better to do he made his way downstairs. As Raphael got nearer he could make out the soft sound of two blades gliding through the air. Leaning against the door frame he watched Leo practice his katas. As he expected they were flawless and perfect. But then Leo had always been the better fighter out of all of them, from an early age on. Leo noticed his brother and came to a stop. Leo turned to face him and held up his one katana.

'' Want to spar?'' Raph looked Leo then smirked.

'' Depends, ya up fer gettin' ya butt whipped?''

'' Depends, you've never beaten me before. Want to try again little brother?''

'' Leo, ya just asked fer yer death wish'' Raph made his way over to Leo, pulled out his Sais and took a fighting stance. Leo soon followed.

Raph thrust his fist at Leo, aiming for his face; Leo managed to dodge it and flipped over Raph. Leo delivered a sweeping kick, trying to knock his brother down but Raph managed to jump out of the way. Raph landed behind Leo and managed to kick him from behind, sending Leo falling flat on his stomach. However, the victory was short lived when Leo then flipped himself up again and charged head on towards Raph. Raph didn't waste a second. He pulled out his Sais and charged for Leo. Leo pulled out his Katanas. Raph saw his opportunity and struck. He plunged his Sais into the training mat and using his body weight and strength he pushed his legs upward. As planned they connected with Leo's chest and sent him flying across the dojo. Getting up Raph pulled his Sais out of the training mat and put them back into his belt. He smirked and turned to face Leo.

''What was that 'bout me not being able ta beat ya?'' Leo lay on his back against the wall of the dojo with his legs dangling over him.

''Nothing. It was nothing.'' Leo looked at Raph...

He got up and went and stood in front of Raph. He grew serious and stared Raph right in the eye. Raph frowned and stared straight at Leo.

''Raph. What's changed in you?'' Raph looked at Leo confused.

''What ya mean bro?''

''You know what I mean. The sparing match we had was over too quickly. The Raph I knew would have dragged it out and use the finishing move later on.'' Raph dropped his gaze from Leo.

''Leo when we used ta fight the Shredder, things were so much simpler. Back then we only had ta look out fer ourselves and each other, and that made the thrill of the fight even more pleasant. Well it was fer me. I enjoyed the thrill of a fight but when ya have ta fight fer yer country and it's every day, it becomes tirin' and overwhelmin'. And after a while ya loose the thrill of the fight and the reality starts settin' in. And that's why I ended it quickly.''

'' Raph I-''

'' I ended it quickly cause I've lost my passion for fightin' Leo. And who am I then if I ain't one fer fightin'? Who am I then Leo?''

Raph fell to his knees. He slammed his fist into the training mate over and over again. Trying to find the strength to not break down in front of his brother. He shouldn't be this weak. All those years of training and they didn't help one bit.

Leo knelt down in front of his brother and placed his hand on Raph's shoulder.

''That's easy. You're Raphael Hamato, and though you might not have the same passion for fighting like you once did, that doesn't change who are as a person Raph.''

''Yer really think so Leo?''

''Yeah.''

_**'cause I just came back from a place where they hated me  
>And everything I stand for<br>A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore  
>If I'm not same little freckled face boy<br>That grew up in that house next door  
>I just came back from a war<br>**_

Once the rest of the Hamato Family woke up everyone pitched into help make breakfast. Mikey cooked up the bacon, eggs, sausages and Don helped with making the toast. Leo and Master Splinter helped lay the table. However, Raph wasn't allowed to help as the breakfast was in his honour. Until breakfast was finished Raph decided to wait in his bedroom. So much had changed and yet some things had remained the same. Like the way his family lived and how little NYC had changed and yet he found that the biggest change had happened in him.

''Right Raph. It's time'' Raph looked up to see Mikey standing in the doorway with that goofy, care free trade mark smile of his. In his hands he held a bandana. Raph's eyebrow went up.

'' What are ya up ta Mike? Cause if this is a trick I swear I'll...'' Mikey laughed.

'' Don't worry Raphie. This is a surprise.'' Mikey walked over him and placed the bandana over Raphs eyes.

''Hey what's the big idea shell fer brains?''

'' Would you relax. There'' Mikey grabbed Raph's hand and lead him downstairs. He then made Raph sit down and with the approval of Master Splinter. Mikey took the bandana off of Raph. At first he couldn't see much but once his vision cleared Raph saw why they had needed the bandana. He sat at the head of the table, and on the table lay enough food to feed a small army -literally. When he lifted his gaze to look at his family he was greeted by a huge banner spread right across the kitchen entrance. It read.

WELCOME BACK HOME RAPHIE!

And if that wasn't enough then but who should arrive, April and Casey! When April saw Raph she threw her arms around him and wept. She had missed him so much. The turtles had become like brothers to her and to have one go away for years and then return home was a blessing. After greeting them, everyone settled down at the table for breakfast.

It was a strange concept to Raphael. While he sat here with his family and friends eating breakfast and having a great time, at that moment, back on the battle field, his comrades were fighting for their lives, families and country. Glancing at the smiling faces at the table with him, he wished that he was like them; that he didn't know the price their happiness, or his own, cost others elsewhere. But even with all that a part of him cherished this sweet way of life and he appreciated it.

'' Hello Raphie boy? You in there?'' Mikey's voice echoed in his mind, shattering his concentration.

'' Hmm? Yeah, what's it Mikey?''

'' Dude you zoned out on us. You ok?'' Raph looked at the concerned faces in front of him.

'' Couldn't be better. Why?'' They all looked at each other and smiled. Don then got up and made his way over to where Raph sat.

'' Here Raph. This is from Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter and I. Raph held out his hand and Don placed the item in it. Then he returned to his seat. In Raph's hand lay a small folded up piece of cloth. It felt a little heavier than normal. He unwrapped the fabric and a small object fell into his lap. He put the object on the table and inspected the fabric. It was a deep blood red and it kind of reminded him of his mask he once had. Wait was that was it was? He looked at his brothers and Master Splinter. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly he felt someone take it out of his hands and place it over his eyes. When he felt the knot being secured at the back of his head he felt the sting of tears. He looked up at Leo who smiled at him.

'' Oh there you are, I was wondering where you went Raph'' Raph looked back at the rest of his family. They all smiled back at him. Then he turned his attention back to the small object. Picking it up and turning around a couple times, he realised what it was. It was a compass/locket. He then opened it. On the right side was the compass, and on the left was a picture of the whole Hamato family (including April and Casey).

'' Look what's on the back Raph.'' He looked at Casey and turned it over once more. On the back it read.

'So you'll find your way back Home.'

After reading it he then places it around his neck where it proudly hung.

'' Group Hug!'' And for once everyone agreed with Mikey. They all gathered around Raph and jumped on top of him. In the end they all ended up laughing and giggling, even Master Splinter had a good time._****_

_**I hope you cherish this sweet way of life  
>And I hope you know that it comes with a price<br>**_When__the day's celebrating had come to an end, and April and Casey had said their goodbyes, the turtles and Master Splinter went to bed early. Raph lay in bed that night looking at his locket. So much had changed but then again nothing really had. He smirked. He was glad to be home. And that night was the first night that Raph slept peacefully._**  
>I just came back from a place where they hated me<br>And everything I stand for  
>A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore<br>Chances are I never will be the same  
>I really don't know anymore<br>I just came back from a war**_

That night the stars over NYC shone brilliantly in the night sky but no one noticed, for the stars were out shone by the lights of the city. But if you were fortunate enough to see them that night then you would truly understand why it's so important to give it your best every time , in everything, for though the lights of the city out shone the stars, the stars still refused to be out shone by man's impact.

_**Thanks for reading guys. See you all next time.**_

_**-The Voice of the Wind**_


End file.
